Love Is Blind
by SloanAndGrey
Summary: When Lexie Grey suffers a bad breakup, much like her new doctor, Mark Sloan, she's focusing more on herself. It's nothing Eat Pray Love, but it's not too short of it either. Mark Sloan is going through something new, too. A bad breakup. So when Lexie wants plastic surgery, she finds Mark Sloan; and he finds himself slowly falling in love again.


Preview:

 _— After a serious breakup with her long-time boyfriend, Alex Karev, Lexie Grey is focusing more on herself. She finds herself broken and needing repair, and decides to take it upon herself to do some long-needed repair. Mark Sloan, the best plastic surgeon on the west coast, finds her in his waiting room. He's ended a long relationship with his coworker, Addison Montgomery, a month prior, after he decides that he's not in love with her any more. Lexie Grey is looking for a bit of plastic surgery before meeting her new doctor, Mark Sloan. Love isn't exactly on her mind; it's in the back of it, actually. And he can't keep his pervy hands off of her._

 _( AU where Mark and Addison end up together in LA, as well as Alex and Lexie, but things don't work out. Mark/Lexie doctor/patient storyline. )_

* * *

 ** _Two weeks earlier..._**

It's a long night. She's in her office until it's nearly 2 AM, and she can't decide whether to stay in her exam room to sleep, or just go home to Alex. Her schedule has been so hectic, filled with all new patients rolling in. She's just finally starting up with her practice. After encouragement from her father and sister, she's certain in finding that it will be successful. And after months of preparation and checks being written, she's just getting started. And it sucks. Hours upon hours of filing, no matter how many secretaries she can hire, and the legal paperwork; geez, it drove her beyond crazy. Signing after signing, and the stamps she went through? A nightmare. But it came with being a doctor, right? She's got herself a small office down by the water. She got a good deal on it, mostly because her father had a few connections. And she was just so glad that her father wasn't on one of his binges of alcohol; lord only knew what could come out of that.

She first moved to Los Angeles when she started her last year of interning. Richard Webber, her previous boss, had really been adamant on Lexie expanding her skills. And Derek Shepherd, her sister's husband who was the head of neurology, encouraged the move. Expanding horizons and such were what she yearned for, and Alex was willing to take the leap with her. So they did, and found themselves in some crummy apartment starting a new life. It's not much, but it's something. And it's extremely temporary; their salaries would cover something new, and much more clean in just a few months.

So she runs a hand over her face, finally deciding to just finish whatever is left in the morning and deal with it then. Who could blame her? She's been there since 9 this morning, and it's nearly 2 AM. Pulling a 17 hour shift was nothing short of familiar, but she was drained nonetheless. She picks up her coat, purse slung over her shoulder, and she's out the door.

Car rolls in the parking spot, and she's looking up at the silent apartment. She gets out, quickly walking up the stairs to her door to open it and get inside. Her skin is met with cool, air-conditioned air; and it sends goosebumps over her. But she tosses her purse to the table, and sets keys in the dish that held them all. Her eyes are tired, and she hangs her coat over a chair and calls it good. Hands remove heels as she walks down the hall, and tosses them to the shoe rack, even though that's not where they belong. She's a clean freak, but as of now, she's a sleep freak.

Her fingers open the door, and her breath halts as she sees blonde hair spilled over her pillow. Her pillow. Hand cups her mouth, seeing pale white skin draped over her boyfriend, breasts hugging close to him, as he lays there letting it happen. She can't even make any noise because she's frozen, but more disgusted than anything else. And she knows who it is; of _course_ she knows who it is. A disgusted, dumbfounded laugh escapes her lips.

"Alex?" She shouts, sending him shooting up and the woman slowly waking up out of her slumber.

Alex looks at her, then to the blonde, before beginning to stutter. "Lexie— _Lexie_ ," he says as he tries to cover the girl with a pillow as if it would help. Lexie covers her eyes, before walking out, shaking her head before finding herself in the kitchen.

"It was just a mistake, she was in town and needed a place to stay for the night," he quickly tries to explain, but Lexie doesn't want any of the bullshit excuse. Her hands cover her eyes, rubbing them as she wishes it was just a dream. But she's seen it coming. The strain in their relationship, added in with the lack of time they're together. It's disintegrated their relationship.

A hand slams against the counter, and she's smiling because she realizes how stupid she's been. "I'm sure, Alex," Lexie watches as the blonde, Izzie Stevens, walks out into the kitchen where the scene is going on. Lexie's eyes roll, and she's picking up her purse.

"If you wanted to end us, Alex, you really should have just told me instead of making me come home to this." She's grabbing her shoes before she slings her coat over her shoulder. "You are a disgusting pig; you're a whore who I should have seen this happening... I should have seen it coming," Lexie breathes as she holds back tears. "Fuck you, Alex!"

Footsteps rush to the door, and she's slamming it behind her. She gets to her car, starting it before driving off. She's having so much pent up anger boil inside of her as she drives and practically floors it until she's back to her office.

When she slams the door to her office, she throws her purse to her chair before practically falling in tears. She's sobbing; she can't control it all. Every single emotion pouring out of her... she's broken. But she's free. Alone. _Alone_. Her tears stream down her face, and she's in a ball, not worried about tomorrow; nor the next day. She's thoughtless.

* * *

 _ **One month earlier...**_

Her body curls into the chair, listening to the waves crash against the shoreline. Her hand cups a glass of red wine, as she stares off into the moon-lit horizon. Her eyes are damp with tears, makeup still in tact but she's fragile. It's summer in Los Angeles and the air is warm, but she feels frigid. Tonight has been a long time coming and she's known for a while that their relationship has been harder and harder to fix. It's one of those nights and she isn't sure how it's going to end. While she loves Mark more than anybody could imagine, she also feels distance. Forgotten. Alone. Melancholy. Then again, she isn't sure what she feels. So she sits, waiting for some type of answer to come. But nothing is coming, and she feels the mix of emotions wash over her over, and over, and over.

Her ears perk up as she hears footsteps coming toward her, and her breath halts. She wipes tears that have been sitting there, and she quickly sits up, seeing Mark holding a glass. Red wine, just as she's drinking before she realizes hers is empty.

"Figured you'd need a refill by now," he says in a quiet tone. He holds it out for her, and she takes it gently. Their eyes never leave one another, and she feels her lips mumble out a barely audible _thank you_.

She sets it on the side-table, before standing up to face him. Her lips are a shade of crimson, still fresh from the morning. And she knows why he's out here, now. Her eyes fall, before she knows she has to be brave and face whatever's here. It's been a long time coming.

"We're miserable. _You're_ _miserable_ ," he says, looking at her as she wants to fall apart in front of him. Mark holds her hand, rubbing his thumb over her veins. He's soft and careful with her, and he even wipes a tear from her cheek.

She can only nod. If she talks, she'll cry uncontrollably. If she looks away, she can't face her emotions. If she walks away, she's a bitch and a coward. So she looks into his icy hues, and she prays that he has an answer to their issues.

"I've got a hotel room booked for the night. My suitcase is packed. You're miserable, Addison, and I'm—I'm miserable." he tries to comfort her and meet her emotion, but it's hard. "And you love him. Sam, you... you love Sam. So I'm gonna step out of the way and let you be happy."

Addison snaps, tears beginning to flow down her face as she finds solace in his chest, Mark taking her in tight. And he releases her, looking into her hues before he presses a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Red," he says so softly that she could practically fall for him again. But she can't. And he knows what's going on in her mind, so he steps back, walking to the house and grabbing his things. It's not everything, but it's what he can pack.

When the door shuts, she jumps a bit. She turns around, looking at the ocean waves crash against the sand before knees fall to the ground, and she's sobbing. How could she let this happen? First, Derek, now Mark? What kind of person was she?

Hands run over her face, wiping tears and smearing makeup for sure, but it dries the tears. She slowly stands up, looking next door to Sam's house. His kitchen light is on, as well as his bedroom light. He's probably getting ready for bed, she thinks, as she hears Mark's car start and drive off. She walks to the light switch on the side of the door, shutting off her patio light before closing her sliding glass door to the ocean, drawing curtains for the night.

* * *

 _ **Present time...**_

Sunlight shines in his office as he gets everything ready; his exam room prepped, and his office ready for paperwork. And he's even got time to go downstairs and get a danish with a coffee before he's back upstairs ready to welcome his first patient of the morning. Her file in hand, he steps off the elevator to find her in the waiting room ready to be called. He has a smile on his lips, before he flashes her a grin.

"Lexie Grey?" He asks, as she stands up, brunette hair flowing down past her shoulders as she stands. The first thing he notes? She's beautiful. Young, pretty, and what could she want from him? Boob job? Liposuction? Butt job? No; there's nothing that's out of proportion, nor too much, nor too little. His eyes are glowing as she begins to walk toward him, holding out her hand. He takes it, shaking it firmly.

"Doctor Sloan. It's a pleasure to meet you." And at his name, her smile grows larger.

"Likewise, Doctor Sloan." She says with a nod, before he motions a guideline down the hallway.

"Step right into my office, Ms. Grey." He motions for her to follow him to his office, and she does so before the door closes behind them.


End file.
